New High School 2
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: no it's not a sequal. Gaara and Kagome pairing. Kagome goes to a new school where she meets the Host Club and some other people. will she be able to help heal Gaara's lonely heart?HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

DF14: alright, here's the Gaara/Kagome part of New School X3 enjoy! (also the Kagome/ one of the Hitachiin twins on prof iof you wanna check it out too)

STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO INU- oh you get the idea...

* * *

"talking" 

'thinking'

"_Hikaru & Kaoru speaking in unison_"

you should basically know the rest... X3 (warning some characters will be out of character due to my inability to keep some of them _in_ character... n.n'

* * *

Kagome opened her ocean blue eyes, looked at her cream-colored ceiling, and sighed. "Today... I start a new school... oh joy this will be fun..." Kagome thought out loud. 

"Kagome dear! Are you awake yet?" Mrs. Higurashi called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Mom!" Kagome answered, standing from her bed and heading to her closet to pick out something for her first day at her new school... Ouran High School. Her Dad was a wealthy business man and he paid for her to go there; but although they were rich they still lived at the shrine out of choice.

Kagome looked around her closet and picked out a pair of jeans that weren't too tight, but weren't to loose either, a plain blue long-sleeve shirt, and a pair of flip-flops. She then brushed her mid-back ebony hair and once she was done with that she headed down stairs with her bookbag for breakfast.

---

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye brat!" Kagome called as she started to run to the bus-stop, hearing two bye's and one 'I'm not a brat!' along the way. She giggled as she stepped onto the bus, and waited to arrive to her new school.

---

"Are we really getting a new student Tama-chan??" Hunny asked excitedly, walking to the school entrance.

Tamaki smiled hugely, "Yes! And I heard it's a girl too."

"_I hope she's not boring_" Hikaru and Kaoru added.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, maybe this girl will be able to tell you two apart!" Hunny said with starry eyes.

"Nooope!" Hikaru chanted.

"No one can tell us apart!" Kaoru added.

"_It's impossible!_" they both concluded, grinning.

"Hn, I don't think it's as impossible as you think..." Kyouya said.

The twins snorted in laughter. The Host Club members then heard whispering start around most of the campus.

"Look it's the new girl."

"Humph, she's not even wearing the school uniform."

"Aw she's hot!"

"Dude, she's got bigger boobs than your girlfriend!"

The Host Club then decided to tune out the other whispers after that last bit of to much information, and turned to the front entrance. There they saw a girl with bright blue eyes and midback ebony hair wearing jeans and a simple long-sleeved shirt.

---

The first thing kagome seemed to notice when she walked through the entrance to Ouran, was all the butt ugly yellow dresses the girls were wearing, she then noticed the stares and whispers. she heard one particular one about her having bigger boobs than someone's girlfriend that made her sweatdrop. 'Well that was something I really didn't want to know...' she thought as she continued to the front door of the high school. She noticed one particular group of boys looking at her as she walked towards the entrance.

One was tall with blonde hair and violet eyes, one was not much shorter at all with dark hair and brown eyes wearing glasses, one was even taller than the rest with dark hair and eyes, he had a short blonde with golden eyes on his back, and then there were the two that looked exactly alike.

Kagome felt as though she recognized the short blonde. "Hunny? Is that you?" she asked walking up to the group of boys.

The said boy blinked a couple times, then smiled in recognition also, "KAGO-CHAN!!" Hunny screeched happily as he lunged off of Mori onto Kagome. They both fell to the ground laughing at Hunny's impact. "Kago-cha I haven't seen you in a long time!!"

Kagome giggled, "Yeah I know! I'm so glad to see you!"

"_You know her Hunny?_" the twins asked.

"Of course I do! We knew each othersince kindergarden, until we were separated when I went to high school but she was still in middle school." Hunny answered still snuggling up to Kagome.

"What grade is she in?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"She should be in your classes." Hunny answered with a smile, finally letting Kagome up.

"What about her uniform?" Hikaru also asked.

"Ano... I'm standing right here..." Kagome said with a sweatdrop. "So... who are these guys Hunny?"

Tamaki walked up to Kagome, "I'm Tamaki, and I shall be your Father!" he said excitedly as he bent down, hugged her head, and started rubbing his cheek on the top of her head.

"Uhhh... is he always like this?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Well... your kinda being annoying..." Kagome answered sheepishly.

Tamaki's eyes widened and he rushed under one of the many trees on campus and sulked.

"Er... I'm sorry..." Kagome said with a sweatdrop.

"Don't mind him, he'll get over it soon enough. I'm Kyouya." Kyouya said holding out his hand to Kagome, and she shook it.

"I'm Mori."

"I'm Hikaru."

"I'm Kaoru."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Kagome Higurashi." she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Preview:_

_"Don't mind him, he'll get over it soon enough. I'm Kyouya." Kyouya said holding out his hand to Kagome, and she shook it._

_"I'm Mori."_

_"I'm Hikaru."_

_"I'm Kaoru."_

_"Nice to meet you all, I'm Kagome Higurashi." she said with a smile.

* * *

_

Kagome kept smiling as she decided to look around campus for no reason. "It's a nice place here." she commented.

Tamaki stopped sulking and appeared behind Kagome, "Yes! Yes it is my darling daughter!" he said enthusiastically.

" -T.T- Please stop that..." Kagome said with a sigh as she continued to look around the campus while Tamaki went to his corner of gloom. (XD I got that from Death By Squishy! She's the best! I hope you don't mind if I used that Hope-chan. If you do, tell me & I'll take it out n.n) Kagome suddenly spotted someone sitting alone under one of the trees near the school gates. "Hm... who's that?" she asked pointing to the guy under the tree.

"Hm?" Hikaru looked to where she was pointing. "The water fountain?"

Kagome sweatdropped, "Uh, no..." she walked behind Hikaru and pointed over his shoulder, "Him. Who's he?"

Hikaru blushed slightly before answering, "Uh, I think his name is Gaara."

Kagome walked back over to Hunny and asked, "Why is he all alone? Everyone else seems to have friends around them."

"There's this moronic rumor going around that Gaara's a psycho murderer." Someone's voice answered.

Kagome turned around to see a guy with a strange hat that looked like it had cat ears. "Psycho murderer?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

The guy nodded. "I don't belive that stupid rumor, but because I'm his brother it doesn't help his lonliness if I accept him. Same with our sister Temari, but she doesn't go here anyway. Oh, I'm Kankuro by the way."

Kagome smiled, "I'm Kagome. So... how did the rumor get started?"

"Tch, I don't know myself. I think it's just because of the way he looks, but no one takes the time to actually get to know him from fear of the rumor being true. There all a bunch of cowards." Kankuro answered.

"Hm... I'm going to go and say hi.. You guys go on ahead to class I'll meet you there." Kagome said as she walked over to Gaara after the Host club nodded. Once she was next to him, she crouched down and held out her hand with a smile, "Hi, I'm Kagome." she said shaking slightly because of the way she was sitting. (you know when you crouch down, if you sit like that too long you'll start shaking. Grr, I hate it Xo)

Gaara turned to look at Kagome, then had a somwhat sad expression as he saw her shaking and turned back away. "You don't have to force yourself to talk to me you know..." he said looking at the ground.

"Huh? What are you- Ah!" Kagome was interupted when she fell not so gracefully on her face. She lifted her head to finish her sentence before wiping off the dirt and grass. "What are you talking about? I just thought you looked lonely over here all by yourself so I wanted to come over and say hi." she said as she sat cross-legged next to Gaara and looked at him with a confused expression.

Gaara looked straight into Kagome's eyes with a slightly untrusting look, as if he was searching her soul and making sure she was telling the truth. Once he believed she was telling the truth, his eyes widened a little, making Kagome smile, at the thought of someone wanting to talk to him willingly. His face then saddened again, "I guess you haven't heard yet..."

"Heard what?" Kagome moved to sit next to Gaara while leaning against the tree. "About that stupid rumor of you being a _psycho killer_?" she said in distaste.

Gaara looked away.

"Humph! I don't see why somone would believe that if they haven't taken the time to get to know you, and that's exactly what _I'm_ going to do." Kagome said as she smiled and looked at Gaara's surprised face.

"Are you really... going to be my friend?" Gaara asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course!" Kagome said as her smile widened. "Now, c'mon let's go to class." she held her hand out to help him up. Gaara looked at her hand before hesitantly taking it. Kagome pulled him up and dragged him to their class laughing at the almost scared face he made at being dragged toward the school entrance. She then stopped right at the door, "Uh... Which way is our classes?"

Gaara sweatdropped, then smiled as he said, still holding her hand, "This way." and led her to their classes.


End file.
